duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Deck Collection/WFN Beatdown
}} WFN Beatdown is a group of beatdown deck types. Details It uses the Water, Fire and Nature civilizations. The roles of the civilizations are generally divided into: *Water — Card Draw source. *Fire — Removal and Finisher creatures. *Nature — Mana Acceleration The type established in Episode 1 often began with a turn 2 mana acceleration card such as Faerie Life, Dreaming Moon Knife, or Jasmine, Mist Faerie, followed up by Intense Vacuuming Twist and Lifeplan Charger to replenish your hand. That often then leads to a finisher creature such as Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic. While it is slightly slower in speed (having less creatures with speed attacker) compared to a Water Fire or Fire Nature, the mana acceleration allows it to use powerful cards such as Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal or Cyber N World. Mass Mana Acceleration can be used in the form of Quattro Fang, Soul Gang Leader, Seventh Tower, and Shrine of Rebirth, to then develop finishers wile having a full hand. Bolbalzak Ex is easily used to swarm the field. The deck civilizations were also well known for the Bombazar Blue decktype, prior to the Fighting Spirit Saga. While certain cards in the decktypes have been placed on the Hall of Fame, the structure of the deck adapts to use new mana, draw and finishers. *Combo decks such as Eggplant Sapphire or Bombazar Removal also follow these methods. *Due to the civilizations involved, Streaming Tutor is usually seen as an ideal card for this deck type, if a small amount of water cards is used. *Due to the strong foundation of which to build a deck upon, you can form decks based on cards such as Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress or Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon. *DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend is a typical Water Fire Nature beatdown deck template. Evolution of Decktype Holy Fist Saga *Bombazar Blue was prominent due to the appearance of Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny and Soulswap. This was commonly seen against Light Water Darkness decks using Aquan. *In the official tournament of "Eternal League Open Class" in the winter season of 2004, this deck was heavily prominent. Reincarnation Saga *The Bombazar Blue deck was weakened due to Bombazar entering into the Hall of Fame, also reducing the need for Bombazar Removal and Bombazar Counter However, Bajula's Soul appeared leading to a Bajula's Blue deck. *Sapphire Fang also appeared around this time. It uses the Mana Acceleration ability of Fighter Dual Fang to ramp into Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon, leading the After Generate League format to be known as "Sapphire Hell". At the same time, "Sapphire Tower" decks also began with the introduction of Seventh Tower. *These deck types were strengthened because of Streaming Tutor. Phoenix Saga *While the Sapphire decks disappeared due to Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon entering the premium Hall of Fame, Bajula Fang began. Alternate versions splashing Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon for control elements also appeared in the Fang decks. God Apex Saga *While it seemed that the Fang variants such as Bajula's Fang would continue, it struggled against the Nariel, the Oracle and Noble Enforcer. *Marco Beat started as a deck type with the release of Bolshack Yamato Dragon in DM-26 Dragonic Wars and Emperor Marco in DM-27 Perfect Heaven. Sengoku Saga *Although a new race of Samurai appeared with aggressive strategies, it didn't stand out prominently. As higher power cards with 9000 power or more became commonplace, Fighter Dual Fang become difficult to protect due to his 8000 power. *Control decks because to prominence with cards such as King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia, as well as defensive Shinobi such as Hanzou, Menacing Phantom were a weakness to aggressive strategies. *With Marco Beat adapting into "Marco Black", WFN beatdown decks became less active in the metagame. Divine Evolution Saga *Due to the God Focus and less agressive creatures released around this deck, the deck type was less active in the metagame. '''Psychic Shock *The new card type of Psychic Creatures appeared, giving new Finisher options such as Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and Bolmeteus "Young Musha" Dragon, Temporal Samurai from DM-36 Psychic Shock as well as Kill, Temporal Brawler and Untouchable, Temporal Hero from DM-37 Dark Emperor. *GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon also appeared alongside these psychic creatures, with a powerful blocker destroying ability as well as speed attacker creating Hyperspatial Genji beatdown. DM-38 Angelic Wars gave the draw engine of Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther who Loop Awakens into Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther forming Yanus beatdown. Red Scorpion, Electro-mech also appeared as a meta card against Hyperspatial control decks, by destroying blockers and deck feeding the graveyard. *With some of the main defensive counters to the deck type entering the Hall of Fame on January 15, 2011 including Falconer, Lightfang Ninja, Hanzou, Menacing Phantom and Heavy, Dragon God, Marco Beat started to return a little. *This was however short-lived as Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler appeared who couldn't be dealt with GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon. Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier also put a hamper on aggressive strategies. Episode 1 *The Light Water Darkness (Dromar) version of Hyperspatial Control that was a natural enemy of these decks was regulated greatly with the threat of Hyperspatial Vice Hole and Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler disappearing. *Strong finisher creatures in the Fire Civilization were also introduced with Gaial Kaiser and Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal. This was used together with Hyperspatial Shooting Hole. *The deck of N EX appeared with the introduction of Bolbalzak Ex and Cyber N World. *Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic and Intense Vacuuming Twist also brought together the Lambda Beat deck type. Episode 2 *No new notable additions were added during this time. Episode 3 *No new notable additions were added during this time. Dragon Saga / Revolution *These sets introduced the Dragheart card type, leading to Glenmalt beatdown. Category:Deck Collection